Nobodies Need A Somebody, Too
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: AkuRoku don't like it, or don't care for Yaoi, turn back now...even though Nobodies lack the possession of Hearts...could it possible to still fall in love...or is there more to it?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any or all characters used in this attempted AkuRoku story and if you don't care for this pairing...then don't read; all ownership falls under Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney.

Please enjoy, read and comment.

"Axel...stop this...it hurts," the young voiced whined as pressure was applied to his body from the being above him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't...we already too far into this process, we must go through with it," the other being above the young voice said as he pressed further on top of the young man.

"Axel...I'm serious, YOU...ARE...HEAVY!" the young man screamed as he pushed the figure looming on top of him, "You know, for playing Twister, you play rough."

"Well, it's just in my nature to play rough; you know the saying 'doesn't play well with others'?" Axel said as he got up and brushed his fingers through his hair and walked over to the young man and wrapped his arms about the young man's waist causing the young blonde haired young man to blush hard.

"I'm the complete opposite of that, I tend to play rough with others, both playfully and with full contact, don't you remember that Roxas?"

Roxas glared at Axel as he got up and brushed himself off and picked up his black trench coat that show he was a part of an unknown Organization that worked in secret. As he prepared to zip up the trench coat; he felt a hand pressing against his exposed stomach; "Whatever it is, can't it wait till another time when we can play in secret?" Roxas asked as he maneuvered his right hand over Axel's left hand.

"Why can't we play some more," Axel asked as he walked up closer to Roxas and wrapped his other hand around the young man's waist as it came to rest a little below his waistline, "Its always more fun to continue where you stopped, because if you stop in the middle; you'll forget where you left off the next time you play."

Roxas tried to push or even brush Axel off of him, but he tightened his finger grip around Axel's left hand as he felt the brush of Axel's fiery red hair brushing against his neck as Axel began to playfully nip at Roxas' neck. Axel's right hand started to slip further down Roxas' hip and towards an unknown region that started to make him feel uncomfortable, but it changed as he heard the sound of the zipper being pulled up the front of the trench coat. Axel's left hand left the position where it was and Roxas continued to hold onto that hand as he turned to look Axel in the eyes as Axel finished zipping up the coat.

"It's the least I could do after I was the one who did remove it from you," Axel said as he brushed his right hand across Roxas lightly blushing face.

This made Roxas blush even harder as he gazed away from Axel's playful nature and uncurled his fingers from Axel's enclosed hand; "Thanks for that, next time, I'll remove my own trench coat if you don't mind," Roxas said with a tone of all seriousness as he pulled his hood up over his head and walked out of the room and into the darkness of the Organization Headquarters.

"If that's what you want, Roxas," Axel said as he went to the bathroom and checked on his face and made sure that markings on his face looked as if he had not been doing anything with Roxas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

Even by hiding what had been done behind words and actions along with make up to hide the harsh actions of their love wasn't enough to hide from the others in the Organization; almost everyone knew the strange connection between the two of them. Some would have found it wrong and immoral, but it was something that seemed to be a low priority on the list of things that were importance to the Leader of Organization XIII, Xemnas; he could care less of what they were doing as long as it didn't interfere with their work. Lately, their times together was become more and more frequent, regardless if Roxas wasn't in the mood at the moment that Axel would pull him aside, but there is something about love that cause a person to act on impulse after the rollercoaster of love takes off.

"Roxas, where's Axel?" a cloaked figure asked as Roxas walked past the figure by brushing him off by knocking by him.

"What makes you think I would know?" Roxas asked roughly and sarcastically as he continued down the hallway, but the figure grabbed him by the arm and spun him around to face him.

The cloak on the figure fell to the back of the trench coat as the silver strands of the Leader of Organization fell towards his face and the piercing eyes of the Leader seemed to bore into Roxas like daggers; "Because, I as your Superior asked," Xemnas said as he tightened his grip on Roxas' arm.

"He's probably in his room or something," Roxas said as he winced at the Leader's grip on his arm.

"Thank you, you are dismissed," Xemnas said as he walked off towards Axel's room where he soon found him making up his bed; he had since hidden the evidence of the romantically twisted Twister board game.

Xemnas knocked on the door post of the doorway as he stood and watched Axel doing his thing, completely and blissfully unaware of Xemnas standing in the doorway; "Doing some Spring Cleaning are we?" Xemnas asked sarcastically as he eyed Axel as Axel's body language seemed to shift at the mere sound of Xemnas' voice.

"Heh, I didn't hear you come in, Xemnas," Axel remarked jokingly while hiding a sense of fear under a tough exterior, "What did I do to be graced with your presence?"

Xemnas wasn't impressed by Axel's demeanor and sarcastic remarks as Axel seemed to be skating on thin ice as it was; "Let's just say, there have been some conflicting reports concerning you and your little playmate, care to explain what you two tend to do with your free time?" Xemnas asked as he walked over to a small desk in Axel's room and tossed piles of papers on his desk.

"What's to explain; it's just a little bit of harmless fun among friends, do you have a problem with that?" Axel asked as he leaned back a little.

The next moment happened like a flash as Xemnas snapped as he rushed headlong towards Axel as he forcefully thrust him into the wall; his teeth were clenched in pure anger and rage that Axel was questioning his sense of authority and his grip tightened with each passing second as his right hand wrapped around Axel's throat; "You and your little playmate are my problem! Especially you! You don't take your job serious anymore and it has come to my attention that you are lacking a spine on top of lacking a heart. Get over these little games you two play, or so help me, I'll make sure you suffer for your games. Understand?"

Axel winced with pain and his jaw was clenched tight as he tried to push away from the wall to get his Superior off of him, but each attempt forced Xemnas to get tighter with his grip; "Yes, I fully understand and I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Axel said through clenched teeth as Xemnas relinquished his grip from Axel's throat.

Xemnas took his leave as he slammed Axel's bedroom door shut behind him as Axel fell to his knees from lack of oxygen during the interrogation period with Xemnas and as he looked up to his door; he could only think about Roxas; "Who cares what you think, Xemnas, you are filled with nothing more then hot air and nothing else in that hollow shell you call a body."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

The days seemed to pass by slowly as the daily routine of the Organization dragged on without much change, but there was something in the works up at the Main Section of the Headquarters that Xemnas was willing to show with the rest of the Organization. Axel tended to keep his distance from Roxas as was the same for Roxas, but for Roxas things were about to change; he was changing inside and was starting to wonder more and more out of the building and into the streets of the World that the Headquarters sat in.

"Hey Roxas," Axel said as he brushed past Axel, but he stopped as he felt a hand grabbing his arm, "What are you doing?"

Roxas didn't respond as he pulled Axel's head towards his as he deeply pressed his lips into Axel's lips as his arms around Axel's neck; "Miss me much?" Roxas asked seductively as he looked into Axel's eyes.

Axel didn't know how to respond as he started to lightly blush as he tried to pull Roxas off him, but he couldn't help but be drawn into Roxas' gaze as he wrapped his arms about Roxas' waist and pulled Roxas in closer to him and returned the favor; "Does this answer your question?" Axel asked in response as he brushed his lips off of Roxas' lips.

"I'm not sure, I need some more evidence," Roxas said as he tightened his wrapped grip on Axel's neck and pulled him down on top of him as they interlocked lips once more.

Axel wanted to be as intimate as possible, but it was hard to be intimate when lying on top of one another in a hall of the Headquarters with the possibility of being caught by someone; "Roxas, could we move this somewhere else….more private?" Axel asked as he straddled Roxas with his arms still wrapped around Roxas' waist.

Roxas snapped back to reality for a fleeting moment as he realized where they were as he pushed Axel to the side; "I don't know what came over me….I felt so strange at that moment," Roxas said as he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his knees.

"Sometimes, we can't explain or put into words what those feelings are or why they occur," Axel said as he got up and walked up behind Roxas, "We try to rationalize them, but in the end…we can't."

Roxas wanted to make sense of it all, but as he heard Axel's footsteps stop; he couldn't help but look around to see where Axel had gone since leaving the awkward situation. The answer came as Axel sat down behind Axel and enveloped him in his arms and rested his head on top of Roxas' head; "Now you are beginning to see why I play the games we play the way I do," Axel whispered into Roxas' ear as Roxas began to lightly blush.

"I only thought you did that because you have a funny, but weird way of playing well with others," Roxas remarked as he unwrapped Axel's arms from his frame and moved on.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

The days once more dragged on without change, but Roxas seemed to be becoming more and more distant from the Organization; he tended to spend his time walking the streets of the World That Never Was alone at night. It became apparent that he was spending more time out there instead of inside the walls of the Castle, Castle Oblivion that never seemed to change.

"Roxas, I need to speak to you in my office," a voice said in a darkened hall of the Organization building.

"What for?" Roxas asked, a tone of rebellion and questioning danced among the words that dripped forth from his mouth.

"Just come with me, and I'll explain it all then," the voice said as the owner of the voice grabbed a hold of Roxas' arm and dragged him along.

Roxas winced at the figures vice like grip upon his arm as tears started to pool in the corners of his yes as the door to the Superior's office opened and Roxas was thrown to the floor of the darkened office. Roxas' eyes took sometime to adjust to the darkness that enveloped the office as he tried to make sense of the situation and where he was at.

"Explain to me, Number XIII, what is your connection…no, or should I say, _relationship _with Number VIII," the figure barked as he removed his hood to reveal the cold as steel silver hair; Xemnas.

"What do you mean; connection or _relationship_ to Axel?" Roxas asked confused with the way the question had been worded as a means to trap Roxas.

Xemnas didn't appreciate having his authority or even his questions questioned and this was made well aware to Roxas as Xemnas walked over to the young teen as his eyes pierced into Roxas like daggers. He loomed over Roxas as he moved his foot back and in one swift and quick moment; his foot made its mark as it struck Roxas in the abdomen. Roxas balled up into the fetal position as his eyes remained wide open from the sheer shock; all the air had left his body which made it hard for him to speak or move to react to the Superior's actions.

"Now, I'll ask again, and this time I want an answer," Xemnas said coldly as he kneeled down near Roxas and pulled him up by his hair, "What…is your…connection or _relationship_…to…Axel?"

Roxas fought for breath to respond to the Superior's question, but it was hard to attempt for all the muscles that were responsible for such an action were bunching up in pain; "We…..are….just…friends," Roxas managed to squeak out as Xemnas let go of him, allowing his head to connect with the cold marble floor.

"Now, was that too hard to do? That's all I wanted to know, you truly know how to listen to authority and answer, now, get out of my sight," Xemnas said as took one more swing at Roxas as he watched from where he lay on the floor; the sound of his boots hitting against the floor close to his ears was torture.

Roxas' head was ringing with the sound of the new pain as it rang through his body and through his head as the sound of Xemnas' boots slapping against the marble floor became distant as he blacked out; he never once felt the enveloping arms that picked him up and took him from the darkened office. Roxas awoke to find himself in a room dimly lit, a contrast to the place he had just been in as he looked around and moaned lightly; his head still pounding.

"Welcome back from the dead, little man," a man with a mullet styled haircut remarked as he stood along side Roxas' bed.

"Where…where am I?" Roxas hoarsely whispered as he winced in pain at the pain in his stomach and the pounding in his head.

Roxas started to black out again, but a familiar voice brought him back; "Roxas, Roxas! Don't you fall asleep on me now!! Keep your eyes open, that concussion you suffered to your head is pretty bad, don't you dare fall asleep!" the voice shouted as Roxas started to fade back into his present state.

"Ax…el?" Roxas whispered as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the worried look on Axel's face.

Axel moved the other man aside as he sat on Roxas' bedside and held him in his arms; he seemed to clutch onto Roxas like a Mother would do in order to not lose her child. Roxas seemed to feel at easy, but yet, a sense of uneasiness seemed to fall upon him as he tried to weakly push Axel away, but he didn't have the strength to do it.

"How did you find me?" Roxas sheepishly asked with what strength he could muster.

"Demyx overheard the less then friendly conversation between you and the Superior, when he saw the Superior leave and you being absent from the equation; he got worried," Axel said as he held Roxas in his arms, "He went in and found you passed out on the floor and he found you he brought you back her to your room and then frantically came searching for me."

Roxas seemed to feel safe in Axel's arms, unaware that Demyx was still in the room, but it didn't take Demyx long to realize he wasn't needed in the room as he took his chance to leave the two friends alone. Roxas drifted off to sleep in Axel's arms from the warmth they gave off; he didn't want to leave this warmth; "I guess…you're going to survive this ordeal, but the battle is only half over," Axel said as he ran his fingers through Roxas' hair.

"Would you stay here with me, tonight? I don't want to be alone after what's happened," Roxas asked in his sleep as he stirred in Axel's arms.

Axel didn't want to leave Roxas alone after the Hell Xemnas had put Roxas through; "I'll stay with you tonight, but only for tonight," Axel said as he gathered Roxas up like a baby and placed him gently back onto the bed.

Axel carefully climbed over to the other side of the bed to lay beside Roxas; Roxas' chest rose and fell slowly, but painfully rose and fell as his breathing soon became rhythmic. Axel's eyes drooped closed with the feeling that Roxas would be fine come the morning dawn which wouldn't be too far off.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

The morning came and upon waking, the scene showed Roxas without his trench coat upon his body; he was wearing only a pair of sleeping shorts which was making Roxas question what had happened during the night. His chest was exposed to allow his body to heal with help from the air and Axel was lying beside him with his trench coat open and exposed near the top of his coat. It had become hot, temperature wise, in the room during the night which became the result of the removal of attire from the body.

"Hey, Axel, did you spend the night in Roxas room or what?" Demyx asked through the door as he lightly tapped on the door.

Axel sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he started to climb back over Roxas, but he got caught up in the sheets as he tripped onto the floor with a large thud that was loud enough to wake the dead. Roxas was rudely awakened as he found himself falling on top of Axel in a straddling position and the bed sheets pulled over him that hid both his and Axel's lower halves. It would've appeared awkward to anyone who walked in, but the members involved in the entanglement saw it as an accident instead of a strange romp in the sheets.

"Axel, you awa—"Demyx started to say as he walked into the room and he started in pure shock at the scene in front of him.

The scene could be described as this much; Axel was resting his back on his elbows, his trench coat was hanging off his frame. Roxas' hands were placed equally apart near Axel's hips, there was no shirt upon Roxas' upper body besides the bandages around his middle and the bed sheet that was pulled positioningly enough to hide what may or may not be happening.

"Hi Demyx, um, it's not what it looks like," Axel said as he tried to keep a straight face about himself.

"Oh….kay, I'm just wondering if you are planning on attending the daily meeting. Roll call is going to be starting soon," Demyx said as a slight chuckle started to rise in his throat.

"Yeah, just let me get up first," Axel said as he carefully pushed Roxas back and then helped him up, "Better get dressed and get to the meeting too."

Axel and Demyx walked out into the hallway and wasn't too long till Demyx burst out laughing; Axel tried to shut him up, but Demyx just continued to taunt Axel even more by singing a childish love poem.

"Roxas and Axel sitting in a tree…k-i-s-s-i-ng!" Demyx said as he started to dance around Axel just to rattle his cage.

"Demyx, shut up!" Axel said through clenched teeth as he prepared to take a swing at the Melodious Nocturne.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve? First, comes love," Demyx said as he began to speed up his singing along with his pace.

"Demyx, I'm warning you!" Axel said as he placed his hands at his sides to bring forth his charikans.

"Next, comes marriage," Demyx's speech began to speed up as he started to pick up his pace and his tone was becoming laughable to frightened, "Then comes BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!!"

Demyx took off down the hall as he finished his love poem song as he heard the firing up of Axel's weapon as he ran to avoid being singed by the flames resonating from Axel's hands.

"I WARNED YOU!" Axel shouted angrily as he chased the water loving Organization member down the hall.

"RUN! RUN AWAY!" Demyx shouted as he ran past two fellow members that he almost knocked over in the process, but they managed to move as they heard Axel chasing after Demyx as they pinned themselves against the wall.

"What was that all about?" asked a man with black and grey streaks throughout his hair as he removed himself from the wall.

"Who cares, let's just get to the meeting," said a dark to light blue haired man as he remarked with a lack of caring upon his face.

Axel was still chasing Demyx, but their wild chase stopped the moment Demyx found himself stunned and pinned to the wall by electrical rod looking darts that had appeared from out of nowhere and their owner was soon coming upon them.

"It's too early in the morning for your nonsense," remarked a blonde female as she removed her darts from the wall which caused Demyx to fall into a heap on the floor, "Do you need another reminder?"

"I get the _point_, Larxene," Axel answered as he retracted his charikans.

"Don't you think your game of tag can wait until after the meeting," remarked a man with an X scar in the middle of his face.

Nothing more was said as the members filed into the Meeting Hall where various members had already taken their seats upon the high above the ground thrones that were the seating arrangements for the members. Marluxia, Vexen, Lexaeaus, Luxord and Zaldin were already in attendance with Roxas sitting off by himself with his hood pulled up over his head as he sat in his chair. The others; Axel, Demyx, Zigbar, Zexion, Larxene and Saix made their way to their own places as the Superior made his appearance in the room. Axel tried to avoid contact with Roxas as the Superior walked in and the meeting began with old news along small trace amounts of new news was reported and discussed and then all were dismissed.

Xemnas saw Roxas painfully walking out as a slight smile crossed his face; "Hey Roxas, are you alright after your little tumble down the stairs yesterday?" Xemnas playfully asked as he watched Roxas leave.

Axel looked towards Xemnas' way with a burning stare that could kill; he knew Roxas head run into a little bit of misfortune, but he didn't know it had been at the hands of Xemnas.

"Axel, are you alright?" Demyx asked as he touched Axel's shoulder which brought him out of the strange trance he was in as he turned around to answer Demyx.

"Huh, oh, yeah, I'm alright, I guess I just spaced out there for a second," Axel remarked as he noticed that Xemnas was gone.

Roxas may have been physically hurt by Xemnas, but the mere imagery of Xemnas beating him up had left mental scars on his mind as he tried to erase the horrid day from his mind. He slowly walked back to his room, but the mere though of having to pass by the Superior's office on his way to his room made his head spin as he became disoriented and dizzy. All and any voices around him began to jumble together as did the faces; he felt he was going to be sick and as he started to fall to the floor; he was caught up by Axel.

"You are in no shape to be up and about, Roxas," Axel said as he carried Roxas back to Roxas' room.

"I'm fine, let me walk on my own," Roxas moaned as he swung at Axel as if he were in a drunken stupor.

Axel avoided the swinging punches as he opened the bedroom door and placed Roxas on his bed while Axel walked over to his bathroom, found a washcloth and wetted it to place on Roxas' head. The feel of comfort seemed to tame the beast in Roxas; "Thanks, I needed that," Roxas said as he relaxed.

"You're welcome, I couldn't let my closest friend suffer," Axel said as he sat on Roxas' bedside; he brushed his right hand against Roxas' left cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

Roxas didn't mind Axel's touch as Axel's moved towards his hairline as the fingers danced through Roxas' hair and then it moved back to tracing the outline of Roxas' lips. Axel moved in closer to Roxas as he pressed his lips into Roxas' lips; at first he resisted Axel, but then it became nothing as he wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and Axel shifted to straddling Roxas. His knees closed in around Roxas hips as he pressed his interlocking kiss harder into Roxas' lips until he stopped.

"You're very forceful," Axel said as he looked into Roxas' eyes.

Roxas stared back; "I learned it from 'one who doesn't play well with others," Roxas smirked as he returned the gaze.

Axel moved his right hand to the zipper on Roxas' trench coat and started to unzip it; Roxas started to turn red as the zipper started to move towards his hips region; "You're being kinda cute right now, do you know that?" Axel whispered as he started to playfully nip at Roxas' neck.

"For someone who doesn't play with others, you sure," Roxas said as he winced slightly, "play rough and bite hard."

"It's only playfully," Axel said as he continued to playfully nip which turned into necking Roxas' neck.

Roxas decided to turn the tables as he took his right hand and started to slowly unzip Axel's trench coat and as he unzipped it halfway down towards Axel's chest area; he placed his hand on Axel's chest. He began to move his hand up and down Axel's chest as he turned his hand towards placing it on Axel's back; he used his other hand to do the same as he pulled Axel down on top of him. Axel didn't mind the feeling of sandwiching Roxas as he lightly pressed on top of him.

"Does it hurt for me to be on you?" Axel asked softly as he shifted his weight to avoid injuring Roxas.

Roxas winced slightly; "A little, but maybe you can help make it better," Roxas answered as he let Axel's full weight press against him.

Axel lowered himself on top of Roxas and the moment grew silent into words to exchange in their time together as the mere touch of Axel's fingers moving across and along the contours of Roxas' body. There were small games played with one another as their moment together began to blend together as their bodies flattened against one another.

"Axel, do you think….do you think its right for us to have feelings like this…we don't have hearts, so why do we feel for one another, lust, or even feel love for someone?" Roxas asked as he sat on his bed with his legs wrapped around Axel's waist.

Axel was leaning against the bed frame as he held Roxas in the previous position; "Who knows why we do the things we do, maybe somewhere deep down…buried beneath this shell we call a body meant to create darkness; the dim light of what might be a heart may be hiding among the darkness," Axel said as he wrapped his arms around Roxas' frame and rested his head on Roxas' left shoulder.

The two companions stayed with one another through the rest of the night, lost in the embrace that had held them together; it felt as if nothing would change between them, nothing could change this feeling. Unfortunately, fate tends to play cruel tricks on the emotions of those involved in a game of strange love and it was soon to come to a head that the cord of separation was due to be played sooner or later for the two friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

"Axel, Axel, come on man, I know you came in here and stayed with Roxas last night," Demyx said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Keep your voice down; I'm coming," Axel said as he opened the door, only after removing himself from Roxas as he zipped up the front of his coat and answered the door.

Demyx didn't know what to think about Axel's reaction, but Roxas was sleeping soundly on the bed as if nothing had gone on between the two male companions was enough to extinguish any questions Demyx might have had about the previous night. Axel walked out into the hallway with Demyx away from Roxas' room to let the young companion sleep and dream about the strange mixed love that had conspired before Demyx had stopped them.

"So, what happened to you yesterday after the meeting; you just up and disappeared," Demyx said as he tried to make small talk with Axel.

"I noticed Roxas wasn't looking too good so I decided to keep an eye on him last night; is there a crime against worrying about someone?" Axel asked defensively as he pulled his hood up over his head as he headed out into the darkened streets of the World That Never Was. Rain had started to fall upon the World and Demyx went after Axel because he could tell from Axel's body language that he was hiding something from the Melodious Nocturne as he chased him down.

"Axel, talk to me, what's up with you? You've started to distance yourself from others, including me, you spend a large amount of time with Roxas…what's going on between you two?!" Demyx shouted through the pouring and driving rain as he grabbed a hold of Axel's shoulders.

Axel spun around with a scowl painted upon his face; "Fine! You want an answer!? If I tell you what you want to hear, will you leave me alone!?" Axel shouted through the driving rain.

"Yes, I'm your friend and friends don't keep secrets from one another!" Demyx shouted as to be heard over the rain that was beginning to drive even harder down upon the world.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ROXAS!" Axel shouted through the driving rain as his eyes burned with anger, "HAPPY NOW!?"

Demyx was taken back by Axel's forceful answer that he couldn't believe what he had just heard; "WHAT?! YOU ARE WHAT?!" Demyx shouted; shocked at Axel's answer.

"YOU HEARD ME! I'M…IN…LOVE…WITH…ROXAS!" Axel shouted again, "GOT IT MEMORIZED OR IS YOUR TINY BRAIN INCAPABLE OF COMPREHENDING THAT?!"

Demyx still couldn't understand it as he seemed to brush it off as some cruel joke as he headed back towards Castle Oblivion to leave Axel to his own fun in the rain; his mind couldn't wrap around the very thought of Axel being in love with…Roxas. The rain continued as Axel stood in the rain still; "…Did I really say that out of frustration or did I say it because I _really _love Roxas?" Axel asked into the darkness of the night as the rain continued to pour, "Roxas…I truly love you…I love Roxas…I LOVE ROXAS!!"

The rainstorm and lightening seemed to mask the rejoicing that showed on Axel's face mixed with the dance of expression for his newly found truth; Roxas had left his room shortly after Axel had left. He stumbled out into the darkened streets of the World, his mind was focused on a hidden mission of his own will as he wondered into the pouring rain towards a dimly lit tower and surrounding it were countless numbers of Heartless.

"Give me the power," Roxas whispered as two key shaped weapons appeared in his hands.

The battle ensued as the sound of lightening, falling rain and the sound of the weapons hitting their targets, these sounds resonated though the streets and Axel, who was still rejoicing about announcing his love for Roxas; heard the sounds which caught his attention as he raced towards the sounds.

"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?" asked the figure on the floor in front of Roxas once the rain had stopped and the Heartless had been destroyed.

"Why should I answer you," Roxas said as he struck the figure and a ball of light engulfed the area.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

Axel woke up in his room with a massive headache pulsating through his head along with a member of the Organization standing at his bedside; "Have fun in the rain, Axel?" Vexen asked as he checked Axel's temperature and made sure it was a safe temperature.

"What, what happened to me?" Axel asked as he winced in pain from the headache pulsating through his head.

"Word is that you and the water loving Demyx were horsing around out in the rain and you seemed to forget that water and fire don't mix it seems," Vexen said as he examined the goose egg sized lump on Axel's forehead, "You took a pretty nasty spill on the wet street; Demyx got worried and came running back to the Castle for help."

Axel winced in pain as Vexen pressed on the lump; "Ouch, I get the point, Vexen," Axel said as he pulled away from Vexen.

Axel laid back in his bed as he closed his eyes and when he did, he started to remember what happened the night before; the light show that had happened must have caused false memories to be created and the lump had been caused by Roxas.

"_Roxas what are you doing?!" Axel asked as he rushed up to Roxas as he saw the figure lying on the floor._

"_You were not meant to see this," Roxas said as he caught Axel off guard and whacked him in the head._

Axel's mind wandered back to the present; "Roxas, what happened last night?" Axel asked out to the empty space of the room; it wasn't like anyone would hear him.

The day wore on and everyone went about their ways and regular everyday lives as if there was nothing different lying underneath the underbelly of the devious plans being made up by Xemnas. Demyx was in his room playing with his Sitar while the blaring an upbeat tune that was known to annoy numerous members of the Organization. He was also singing the song while dancing about the room with his Sitar; "I play the Sitar, Sitar, wherever I go, I take my Sitar, Sitar, wherever I go!!!" Demyx sang as he sang the chorus over and over.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE A PINCUSHION!?" Larxene shouted as she slammed Demyx's door open.

"Not particularly…why?" Demyx asked as he attempted to feign innocence and stupidity along with fearing becoming a walking lightening rod.

"Your 'music' CAN BE HEARD DOWN THE HALL!" Larxene hissed through clenched teeth as held up a fist that was holding miniature lightening daggers.

Demyx's eyes grew big and he quickly turned the music to a level that only a mouse could hear it; "Sorry, Larxene," Demyx said softly out of fear as he made sure the volume was almost on zero.

Larxene slammed the door as Xaldin found himself connecting with the daggers; his hair suffered the most and he was hardly heard from the rest of the day as far as anyone knew and anyone that dared make fun of his hair was due to suffer.

"No one will ever separate us," Demyx said as he cuddled his Sitar in the solace of his room as he plugged headphones into the Stereo and played the song as high as he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

The other members were doing whatever entertained them, but there was trouble brewing in the mind of Xemnas; he was pondering which life he could ruin or make worse this time around. Roxas had been fun to toy with, but doing it again would be nothing compared to what he did before to the young man's confidence and self image of himself. When he had asked Roxas what relationship or connection he had to Axel; he knew his answer wouldn't be heartfelt true, but he was determined to find out the truth.

"Axel, I need to see you in my office," Xemnas said as he stood outside Axel's bedroom door.

"Sure thing, boss," Axel said as he started to gather his senses about him and pulled on his coat.

Axel walked to Xemnas' office and as he knocked on the door; he could feel it giving off a strange aura and it became ever stronger as he walked further into the lion's den like office; "You wanted to see me, Superior?" Axel asked as he searched the dimly lit room.

"It's nice that you came, Axel," Xemnas hissed as he ran Axel into the wall from out of the shadows as he took the Fire type member off guard.

Axel felt the blow as the pain surged through the still painful lump on his forehead as he lay against the wall; his face plastered into the wall. He gritted his teeth in order to avoid cursing out of pain. Xemnas' elbowed lodged itself in the middle of Axel's back which caused his knees to buckle and then Xemnas took his free hand to maneuver it about Axel's neck.

"So, tell me, Axel, what attracts you to," Xemnas evilly asked as he leaned in close to Axel's ear as he whispered, "_Roxas." _

Axel's eyes widened with fear that Xemnas may have found out the connection between Roxas and him, but he didn't dare give this snake more then he need to pin something on him.

"What makes you think I'm attracted to Roxas?" Axel asked jokingly, but Xemnas wasn't laughing as he put more pressure on the Axel's back.

"So, you are not only a Master of Flames, but you also fancy yourself a court jester, too?" Xemnas asked sarcastically as his elbow pushed into Axel's back even harder as Axel's lower half started to give way, "Well, I'm not laughing, Axel."

Axel's eyes started to pool tears in the corners of his eyes; his hands balled into fists as he attempted to place them against the wall and push Xemnas off him, but it didn't work. Another pair of hands started dance over Axel's as the smell of feminine perfume started to encircle his head. The guest's bosom began to press against Axel's back as the slender fingers that had encurled his started to move towards a Southern region upon Axel's body.

"The Superior has ordered me to make sure you truly were a man that preferred a woman," the feminine voice whispered as both sets of slender fingers found their target.

Axel became flushed as he felt the fingers encircling the location they had sought, but they were closer towards a more vulnerable place as Axel started to hyperventilate with embarrassment and worry and uncertainty of how the fingers would play out. He reached for the encircling grip to remove them, but he was spun around to find himself looking into the blue eyes of Larxene; "I'm ready, whenever you are…Axel," Larxene seductively said as she pinned Axel's wrists up above his head.

"I'll leave you to your 'mission', Larxene; I want a full report following your 'mission'", Xemnas said as he left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

Larxene went about her 'mission' as she slinked up to Axel and started to slowly remove his trench coat, the sound of the zipper unzipping made Axel flinch as he attempted to remove himself from the wall. Something startled him and it made him blush beet red; "Sorry, what a butter fingers I am," Larxene said playfully as she came back up to Axel's eye level.

She was partially undone and the top half of the trench coat was hanging about her hips; "Interesting way to alter the dress wear of the Organization," Axel remarked smugly.

"Let's just say, it's hot all over your body, maybe I should put it out," Larxene said as she pushed a hidden button on the wall as the wall fell back.

It revealed an intimately decorated room; what took place next seemed to happen so fast that Axel didn't know what to do to stop Larxene as she forced herself onto him and went forth with the 'mission.' No matter how much Axel refused the more forceful she became as she used all her feminine charm on him and all her weight to go forth with her 'mission'. Axel just laid back and closed his eyes as tears started to stream down as she did her 'job' or 'mission' or whatever she wanted to call it; he could care less about being with a woman…at that moment, he would do anything to have Roxas in his arms to stop this madness. It was soon over as quickly as it started.

"Mission Accomplished; hopefully I've made a man out of you," Larxene remarked as she zipped up her coat and headed out of the room to make her report to Xemnas.

Axel lay on the bed in the same position as when he had been pinned to the wall in the office and as he lay there; he couldn't help, but feel he had been violated or how a woman feels when taken over by a man that was not her husband. The forced love made him feel weird as he curled his knees into his chest and started to let the tears that had been pooling fall.

Larxene made her report to Xemnas and he was pleased, as was expected; "He shall be more cooperative from here on out," Xemnas said as he dismissed Larxene.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

Roxas was walking down the hall when he overheard them talking about Axel and how he was unresponsive to Larxene's hints and how he just lay on the bed while Larxene worked her 'magic' on him. Roxas couldn't bear to hear another word as he raced towards Xemnas' office where he found what was the hollow shell of the man Axel once had been before Larxene had done what she had been instructed to do.

"Axel, Axel, what happened to you?" Roxas asked frantically as he unpinned Axel's wrists from the wall.

Axel could barely speak from what had happened as he unconsciously and without thinking straddled Roxas onto the floor as his hands came to rest upon Roxas' chest and started to unzip Roxas' coat.

"Would you like me to show to you?" Axel asked with what seemed a refreshed and human like tone to his voice.

Roxas started to stare into the blank stare of Axel's gaze as Axel's hand began to slowly remove the zipper down the rungs and his hand wanted to move it down quickly, rip the coat off Roxas and regain his self of self atonement, but his mind seemed to flash images of the horrible experience with Larxene.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked as he brushed a hand against Axel's cheek as a stray tear rolled down his face.

"I can't…I can't do what my mind is telling, no, screaming me to do; its telling me to unzip your coat, rip it off you and just lose myself in your chest," Axel said with a sob in his voice.

The sound of Roxas' coat becoming undone broke the tragic silence as Roxas took a hold of Axel's right hand to help guide Axel's willing hand to move the zipper down.

"Let me share, your pain," Roxas said as the zipper began to make its way to the hip's length of Roxas' hips.

Axel's eyes during the moment of helpful strategy began to slowly gain back the glow of life mixed with a look of lust and love were beginning to flow back into his gaze, his eyes and his face.

"You've left yourself wide open," Axel said with a sly tone as he slipped his hand down alongside Roxas' left hip.

Roxas began to lightly blush; "All's fair in love and war, isn't it?" Roxas asked as he glanced away to hide the bright red blush upon his face as he felt the slender fingers of Axel playing along his hip bone.

Axel leaned in closer with all his weight as he gathered Roxas' with his left hand; "It is…thank you for helping me rekindle my lost passion," Axel said as he locked lips with Roxas as he forced all his weight on top of Roxas.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

"Axel, you're heavy," Roxas said as he arched his back as Axel maintained his straddled position and handful grip on his hip.

"Just hold on a little longer, stay a little longer with me," Axel whispered as he the final round of this love rollercoaster made its final dip.

Roxas sat up and wrapped his arms around Axel's waist; "When I say you're heavy, I really mean it Axel," Roxas sighed as he rested his head against Axel's chest.

Axel's eyes were closed as his grip undid itself and his arms wrapped around Roxas' frame: "I'm sorry, but the more I have to use the brighter and hotter the flame between us becomes," Axel said as he placed Roxas' coat about his shoulders.

"What were you doing in here…alone…and pinned to the wall?" Roxas softly asked as he continued to rest his head upon Axel's warm chest, "What happened?"

"Xemnas…wanted to speak to me, but that's not who greeted me…Larxene was forced to prove whether I truly was a man," Axel said as he tried to hide the rising sob in his throat, "She forced herself upon me to make sure I preferred women and not…..men."

Roxas looked up into Axel's pained face and eyes; "I'm sorry, Axel, I'm sorry that was unable to get here in time," Roxas said as he held Axel tighter.

The warm glow about Axel grew brighter and hotter as Roxas clung tighter to the Flurry of Dancing Flames member to share his pain. Axel started to cry and as his tears fell; they collected among the golden locks of Roxas' hair. After they had had their moment together, the two companions gathered their belongings and went their separate ways along the semi lit halls of the Organization Building.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

"Roxas shall soon be leaving the Organization," said a British accented voice as he sat in front of a wall of computer screens.

"Do you think Xemnas knows yet?" asked a mono-toned, but deep voiced man as the figure stood behind the man at the computers.

"I'm sure he won't see it coming my friend, but one an only hope that the one that holds him close to his heart doesn't find out," the an at the computer remarked as he watched Roxas and Axel departing to their respectable rooms.

Things were slowly moving towards the ill fated that was coming for Roxas, the day he would leave Organization XIII and Axel forever to start the chain of events that would bring about the events yet to occur.

"Morning Axel," Larxene slyly said as she passed a hand over Axel's shoulder and she passed him in the hall.

Axel shivered at the mere touch of Larxene's hand and her voice sent a cold shiver down his back, but he brushed it off His face lit up as he made his way towards Roxas' room, but as he neared the room; he was stopped by a hooded figure standing in Axel's path.

"Keep your distance…it is for the best that you no longer remain connected to Roxas," the figure said as Roxas disappeared from sight behind the Figure.

"ROXAS!" Axel shouted, but Roxas was already gone from sight as was the Figure as quickly as he had appeared; he was gone.

Axel raced through the Halls of the Organization frantically searching for Roxas, but as he came outside; he found that his personality had slightly changed in the moment since running into the Figure as he found himself making his way to a particular part of the World.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; ownership is entirely that of Square Enix/Squaresoft and Disney...

"It's for the best that I leave now, my life isn't here in the Organization," Roxas said to himself as he walked down the street.

Axel found himself leaning against one of the buildings as if he was waiting for someone and that someone was making his approach quickly with much haste as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Going somewhere, Roxas?" Axel asked coldly as he shifted from his location.

"What concern is it of you?" Roxas asked back as coldly and sarcastically as Axel's question.

Axel could feel himself changing and saying things he didn't want to say; he wanted to make Roxas stay, but something was tell him trying to tell him to not speak the words that his mind was forcing him to say. But it was too late as the ill fated words that would cause Roxas to leave started to spring forth from Axel's lips; those lips that had many times had embraced Roxas' lips.

"If you leave the Organization, they'll destroy you!" Axel shouted to Roxas, but his mind was screaming various other expressions and words to change what was happening.

His mind was screaming; "ROXAS! Please stay!" "Don't leave me…You are the only reason why I manage to live each day!" But his mind wasn't registering what he wanted to say and what Roxas said next sealed their fate forever.

"No one would miss me," Roxas said as he kept walking on ahead; leaving Axel dumbfounded.

"That's not true…I would," Axel said deflated as he feel to his knees in defeat of Roxas leaving his life, forever.

His eyes were drawn down as a way to hide his tears that shout to seep forth, but a hand startled him as he sat up and saw he had fallen asleep in the Organization library among a mountain books that Zexion had been reading as they rained down on him.

"Thanks for that, now, I've lost my place, I hope you're happy you ungrateful, book hating, jerk," Zexion said angrily as he slammed the book he was reading and walked out of the Library.

"Axel, you fell asleep, again," Roxas said as he stood beside Axel as Axel started to gain his senses about him.

"I just had the weirdest dream, Axel said flustered as he started to get up and in the midst of his confusion he fell over onto Roxas.

"I'm sure you did, come on, didn't you promise that you would play Twister with me or did you forget?" Roxas asked playfully as he started to drag Axel off the floor and off of him.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming," Axel said as he watched Roxas walk on ahead of him as a smile crossed his face; "It was only a dream…may that dream, more like, nightmare, never come true," Axel thought to himself as he hastened his pace to catch up with Roxas.

The End…


End file.
